The Other Side Of The Dimension A Black Rock Shooter Story
by Starkin-Black
Summary: What Changes Does Mato Kuroi Go Through When she Boards the Dimensional warship Claudia Rewritten To A Brand New Story From My Original Idea Of Merging BRS And Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Vivid...This week's cover image Featuring Black Rock Shooter Device Form...
1. Chapter 1

**_Title..._** ** _ **The Other Side Of The Dimension**...  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer I Do Not Own Black Black Rock Shooter Or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha_**

 ** _ **Chapter** 1_**

* * *

Reaching the pavilion and bending down, resting her hands above her knees while regaining her breath her eyes In search of Yomi, disappointed she did not seem to be, her hand grasping the railing, before slipping forcing her to the concrete below, a lone tear falling along side.

Noticing a shimmering blue strap In a patch of grass, Mato on her knee's quickly reaching for the trinket, finding It to be Yomi's star phone charm, holding It close to her heart as it quickened Its pace.

"Where are you Yomi?" Mato pleaded desperately her tears falling hitting the star charm, Its aura glowing brighter, answering her distressed plea, Mato only noticing the charms pulse of energy drowning her within Its glow to late, the bright shining star above had unlocked It's power tunneling down toward her, opening Its doors.

"Where... Is this...place?" commented Mato following her glowing charm acting as a guide towards a girl partially like herself only a little older and paler floating above.

"You care very much about her, and she cares very much about you, do you want to save her?" Her uneven twin tails blowing In a nonexistent wind, right lock shorter than her left ,wearing a pair of knee high boots and a black string bikini, her tight-fitting shorts exposing two scars, one just under her left breast with the other on her stomach finishing with a full length black overcoat, a stripe design running along side the length of each sleeve complementing a rear white star centerpiece matching the smaller front left design, and a pair of black gloves adorning her hands, It was not till moments later Mato Kuroi noticed her blue concentric circled eyes.

"I don't want to save her, I want to talk with her again! i want to laugh with her again!" A blue guiding light glowing brighter with each passing wish.

"I want to... see Yomi again, right now!" demanded Mato Kuro, her guiding light bursting from her hands blinding her temporarily

"I see?"the girl spoke bluntly.

"Who are you...who?" questioned Mato Kuroi, closing her eyes and replaying the same question mentally before opening her eyes noticing the girl had moved from her floating perch to just opposite, glowing the same as herself.

"Who are you? echoed Mato Kuroi eye to eye with the unknown female.

"I am?" the question unanswered.

both girls melding together eyes radiating blue her left eye a flame licking side to side. " I am...Black Rock Shooter."

* * *

Since Mato Kuroi's Other-Worldly adventure, and a few things had changed from the time she could be considered normal, never once considering the option of explaining that to her family, however on return Mato Kuroi having retained her Other-Self's looks, her concentric circled eyes dumbfounding her mother, why had her daughter changed In so little time, was It something to with her husbands magecraft?, not that Hiro her younger brother first noticed, he just thought his big sisters new style looked cool.

The abilities came months later when her eyes radiated a bright blue before her left burst Into flames In quarter time during her basketball match forcing her to retire and bedridden for weeks.

A few months later her father not that she cared, she practically never saw the man to begin with came home from work for the holiday's and saw his daughters latest style trend, being a string black bikini with shorts, boots, and floor length overcoat, not that he had ever seen her string bikini because her overcoat was normally fastened halfway just her covering chest leaving only her shorts, boots and stomach visible.

"Mato Honey I have a request to make?" Her father explained, his daughter sitting opposite, her calculating eyes narrowing towards the pair already having deducted her parents were up to something.

"What Is It Mama, Papa?" Mato Kuroi Inquired, sitting cross legged at the table, her father's device having picked up his daughters secret from the first moment he had stepped back though the door after having been at work in the dimensional sea for months.

"How would you like to come live with me overseas?" her father inquired knowing full well his plan could go completely haywire, however he knew If his daughter tried anything the Bureau's trans-dimensional XV class warship Claudia he has been stationed on since Its commission was In orbit and ready to assist If the occasion where to arise.

It did not take a genius to know Mato Kuroi's father had been scheming something together with her mother and In theory knew she could fight her way out, Investigate what her parents were up to, who she classed as an Important asset together along with her brother, but would her mother let her husband take a child with him when she never would before?

Looking towards these people told her yes, and she wanted to find out why, option one could be to ask directly but one look from her mothers eyes told her she would not get the answer she was looking for or any answer at all for that matter, but option two was to just agree, her Impassive expression not giving her answer away "Alright I'll will go" Mato Kuroi's mother shocked that her daughter would so readily agree.

A few weeks later...

Standing at the top of the pavilion that started her life's adventure her mother and brother nowhere In sight "Princess I just wanted to let you know I was lying about working for International security agency" her father apologized not being able too look his daughter in the eyes any more as the type XV class warship Claudia layed Its transport spellcraft surprising his daughter.

Her eyes boring holes though the man who called himself father "I know" was her simple reply as they disappeared Into a cloud of atoms slightly surprising him that she his daughter had figured his game plan or did she?

Reappearing on the Claudia's transport Pad her eyes never having left the same position, boring holes though his skull, since before having arrived, "If you knew I was lying about my Job why not say something?"

silence ensured momentarily her eyes drawn towards the armored guards, there weapons, easily recognizable to her as Witchcraft stationed near the Transporter Pad "you're an important asset to the Kuroi household, you provide a home and living expenses" her father standing gobsmacked and utterly astonished, this was not the little girl he had left behind, his princess was sensitive, meek and perhaps naive at times but outgoing girl who would not hate or harm anyone, however he himself knew growing up around magecraft where magic Is concerned anything could be made possible.

Looking into those Impassive, Deadpanned eyes, expressionless expression, he had to find out if there was anything left of his little girl? And there was only one destination he had In mind? "Honey I'd like to welcome you inboard the Time-Space Administrative Bureau, Dimensional Sailing Force type XV class warship Claudia"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Title..._** ** _ **The Other Side Of The Dimension**...  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer I Do Not Own Black Black Rock Shooter Or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha_**

 ** _ **Chapter 2**_**

* * *

Another Few Weeks...

Mato Kuroi's arrival on the Claudia, had been spent avoiding her fathers efforts persuading her towards Sick Bay for a more In depth study for her Internal organs practically focusing on an area of the brain known as the limbic system which deals with showing, recognizing and controlling the body's reactions to emotions, a Bio Scan already having been performed during transport when the father, daughter pair were brought on board. Over In the corner of the mess-hall a young medical officer stood watching her latest victim taking her notes.

"She hardly eats, hardly sleeps, her multipotent cells in the marrowbone known as hematopoietic stem cells that give rise to all the other blood cells feeding both her lymphatic system which In turn Is a vital part of the Immune system are all heavily advanced for that of a human and that's before you even get to her Nervous System which In turn seems to have a constant blue hum towards It which obviously Is connected to her Optic nerve that Is partially thicker than her Nervous System." The medical officer ranted towards a well suited man wearing an admirals uniform.

"Not that surprising considering a planet that give us ace of aces Nanoha Takamachi, I swear that planet needs a more thorough investigation than what we have given in the past but that's not what i want to know right now, is there anything we should be worried about by having her on board?"

"Admiral Chrono Harlaown Sir, hmm, Ive been studying her for the past few weeks and although she won't consent to us Neuro-Imaging her brain for later study, NO, the crew who have spoken to her have found her to be a helpful person who Is an expert In ground combat, shes just a little Impassive with her speech."

"A little Mato Kuroi has been creeping around frightening 90% of my crew since she arrived. They spend more time walking around her than past her and they call themselves officers of Administrative Bureau ready to deal with any threat that stares then In the eyes, give me a break" Admiral Chrono much to the surprise of those around him burst Into a fit of laughter before staring the medical officer in the eyes.

"Well Hmm Sir I actually have a theory on that too, my reason for wanting her brain Neuro-imaged in the first place, without It I can only guess" Admiral Chrono now looking toward his medical officer with Interest.

"As advanced as her body Is and her brain is no exception to the rules Its like , Pain, Grief, Envy, don't exist within her, there's no bridge between any of them, but don't get me wrong sir Mato understands what they all are she is a calm and collected girl who tends not to speak until spoken to, completing everything on association of importance compared to us I'm guessing her brains limbic system Is only working at round 50% efficiency after her mutation." all traces of the mans humour had gone, with his blank expression.

"Hmm emotional regression whats the reading on her Linker Core?" grasping all the Information he knew what had to be done, the Claudia had been ordered to Non-administrated world 65 where a war between two power beings was about to breakout and Investigator Kuroi was the best prevention so any current project they were attending to had to be dropped.

"Id say capable of being on equal with the Bureau's Aces" the Admiral's eyes seemed to roll back In his head temporarily.

"That all we need another Nanoha Takamachi type power level coming from Non-administrated world 97, and they say It's a planet with low magical potential It seems to be doing a fine job at the moment, what Idiot took that reading on watch that day?"

" Errr... I'm not quite sure what to say to that one Admiral, however there are subtle differences between us, In Magecraft generally the Linker Core Is an Invisible organ connected to the bloodstream however In Mato Kuroi's case Its not so invisible, Its that constant blue hum surrounding her Nervous System" Now that got the Admiral Chrono attention

"An all inclusive package now that's Interesting, but unfortunately it does not answer why she mutated in the first place?, for that I'm going to be re requesting a full investigation with Non-administrated world 97, the last one to be conducted was before Admiral Graham time within Bureau I think It's high time another was put underway, however for now we how been tasked to attend to the matter brewing on Non-administrated world 65."

"But Sir I..." Stopping herself with the look Admiral Chrono gave off the young medical officer wanted to continue her study, however knew orders were orders and there was very little one could do about It."

"I know you took an Interest In Mato Kuroi case and I'm sure we'll get do continue after we've finished with Non-administrated world 65, but because of the fragile nature of the case to begin with all none essential crew are to be dropped off at Headquarters as we take on supplies, just remember your not the only one that's not happy about It."

"Investigator Kuroi he's been sulking ever since Chief Medical Officer Susumu told him on his second day back on board his daughters mutation Is permanent, although he can only blame himself, he was never at home and Mato Kuroi Is only ranking him on terms of importance, One being Mother, two being Bother, Three friends, Four being father who to her Is probably only an extension of her mother who's orders don't need following."

silently the Admiral was left to his own musings as he figured his next course of action "Hmm..I'm going to request an expert on Non-administrated world 97 culture who has experience dealing with children and who Is capable of taking guardianship while the Claudia deals with the mess on Non-administrated world 65, just make sure you hand her Medical profile to her guardian at dock, she'll want to examine It for herself."

"Yes Sir, will do sir" saluted the young medical officer already knowing who the Admiral had In mind as there was only three people currently within the Bureau who had core knowledge of the planet.

Takamachi Residence...

"Vivio How would you like to meet a new friend before we head on holiday" Asked Fate having just been In contact with her brother Admiral Chrono Harlaown while not to happy with his request she would not turn him down either.

"A new friend? Who Fate-Mama" Vivio's attention along with everyone else having been drawn away from greeting friends as they were about to depart for there four day long weekend.

"A girl named Mato Kuroi, we'll be meeting her at Cranagan Spaceport with a rendezvous with an officer from the Claudia before It departs on a mission, Admiral Chrono thinks the fresh air will probably do Mato some good after having been stuck on the ship for a month."

* * *

 ** _ **End of Chapter 2**_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title..._** ** _ **The Other Side Of The Dimension**..._**

 ** _Disclaimer I Do Not Own Black Black Rock Shooter Or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

* * *

Midchildan Central Office, Cranagan...

Mato Kuroi was standing with Junior medical officer Hikari her eyes gazing over skyscrapers In the background of the capital city, her only luggage the Overcoat that was fastened to Its usual position, towards the entrance Nanoha, Fate, Vivio and friends who had gathered at the Takamachi Residence previously waiting her arrival.

"Look over there? It's Ace of aces Captain Nanoha Takamachi and Captain Fate Harlaown, your so lucky to be getting to go on holiday with when while we are stuck dealing with the mess on Non-administrated world 65, maybe you'll even get to have a match against them, I know I would love to even If I got beaten." Mato Kuroi blankly following the Junior officer, although the girl was nice, Hikari had the ability to rabbit on sometimes.

"Captain Harlaown? I'm Junior medical officer Hikari, I volunteered to guide Mato through Headquarters, It's been like a dream of mine to meet the three aces since I was a little girl and now I get to...Ouch" A black gloved hand came down on the Junior officer's head from behind, stopping Hikari In her tracks, slowly turning her head Hikari was not so surprised to see who the glove belonged too.

"Your babbling, do you not have something Important to be attending to before you get underway?" came Mato Kuroi's deadpanned reply, knowing very well If her guide did not get back to the Claudia soon, Admiral Chrono would no doubt have her head.

"Boo..Your no fun some time you know that?, but I guess your right I am on a bit of a tight timetable just remember to do everything Captain Harlaown tells you to do oh also the Admiral wished for me to give you this Captain It's a copy of Mato Kuroi's profile, you may want to have a read captain, a pleasure meeting you" handing Fate a stick like pen Hikari was about to rush off when a voice called her to attention.

"Does she not have any luggage?

"Sorry Captain that's all Mato came with, but It's our guess shes carrying all her supplies In a type of dimensional pocket, but unfortunately apart from a sword Mato used in the gym Sparring with a few of our ground troops..we don't know what she's got in there." Now rushing Into the distance Hikari knew If she did not want to delay the Claudia any longer she would have to to hurry.

"Alright why don't we Introduce ourselves, I'm Fate and this Is my partner Nanoha, and just over there Is our daughter Vivio"

"The blonde I would presume?" Mato Kuroi Deadpanned Inscrutably while peering over towards the small group of friends her tone of voice not bothering Vivio In the slightest. " And these are my friends Corona, Lio, Nove and Einhald. What year are you In? Hikari said you had a Sparring match with some of the troops on board the Claudia were they any good?"

"They wanted to test out my abilities, I did not see the point In It myself so I just held back enough to call It a fair match, some where not bad, others were typical of some Witchcraft relying to much on there magics and were easily taken down but the trip on a whole was adequate for my needs"

Now coming up towards the boarding gate they were to depart to Carnaaji from, Fate sighed in relief that Admiral Chrono her brother had managed to Include the right traveling documents, not that she was worried the Admiral was incapable but when one has not organized the documents yourself there was always a slight bit of hesitation thing's will go wrong.

Four Hours Later Arrival At Carnaaji Time Difference Seven Hours...

With the greetings out of the way Adults include, Private Subaru Nakajima with her friend Enforcer Teana Lanster who had joined them on the Dimensional Travel Ship and Megane Alpine with her 14 year old daughter Lutecia who was there playing host to there gathering whom Mato Kuroi learned was also a training trip and lastly 14 year old Dragon Summoner Caro Ru Lushe and Dragon Knight, Erio Mondial.

Mato Kuroi Noticing a new presence standing rigid, her black gloved hand Illuminating temporarily blue, rolls of black steel could be seen rolling over each other, In her left a sheath and In her right a slightly curved blackened blade silver highlighted and not to far away Einhald In a fighting stance of her own, Lutecia having noticed both on time.

"Hey Guys, Its alright he's my summoned spirit and precious family member, Garyuu Is his name." Staring towards the the creature for a moment Mato Kuroi relaxing her posture banished her weapon gazing over the landscape not paying any attention to what the adults where chattering about, but not before paying particular attention to the direction they proceeded off to before following Vivio soon after.

River Bank...

Lutecia having taken notice something was not right with Mato Kuroi's vacant demeanor gazing off to the shoreline, "Are you not going to come join us or did you not have a bathing suit?"

"If I must" Being her expressionless reply with a hint of curiosity If one was able to read Mato Kuroi well enough. Her gloved hand reaching for her Overcoats zipper, letting It fall to the floor, sliding off her gloves right over left, her pale skin reflecting In the sunlight as her boots were slid off, scars not going undiscovered entering the water.

Some time later Nanoha being curious about the kids approaches Nove, the other adults not to far behind "Do you think Einhald Is having fun? And what about Mato?"

"Well Einhald Is with Vivio and the others so I'm sure she Is, but the other Mato even If she swam and played with the other girls I did not see the enthusiasm the others shared together and I'm not sure how much you know Fate but she's got some pretty nasty scars, looks like Mato's been In some unpleasant flights In the past."

"That's concerning but other than what Admiral Chrono said about her In the communication we had together there's not much known about her to begin with, Mato refuses to answer most questions while her father Is present but has shown herself to be a very skilled combatant enough to be able to take down a Ranking Officer with the use of that sword of hers.

"So basically our goal Is to tempt Mato enough Into using her own abilities and get a proper scan done on her to measure her Linker Core output?"

"Well that's If you can actually call It a Linker Core to begin with however that's basically the gist of It, the Bureau have taken quite an interest In her future"

"I think we can manage that can't we girls?" Nove said Pumping her fist Into the air for the oncoming challenge but the question Is will Mato Kuroi AKA Black Rock Shooter be a little to much for them or will she want to keep her secrets a little longer?

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Title..._** ** _ **The Other Side Of The Dimension**..._**

 ** _Disclaimer I Do Not Own Black Black Rock Shooter Or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy from today it will be one Chapter weekly unless stated in my profile..._**

* * *

 _Carnaaji Day 2..._

Mato Kuroi having spent the night out doors In one of the training ground buildings for the night where It was quiet and would not be disturbed, the cold air not bothering her at all till sunrise the next day when she spotted Fate and Nanoha just returning from their morning training routine heading back towards the lodge and silently followed them back not saying a word.

Joining Vivio and friends for breakfast "Has Anyone seen Mato by any chance? I wanted to talk to her about today's mock battle "

"Sorry Fate I can't say I have, but can't we just contact her by her Device?"

"I wish we could Lutecia however Mato's does not own a Device, I wish I had given her Vivio's old communications terminal before we left but It just slipped my mind at the time of our departure"

"Actually now that I think of It Mato was not at the Hot Spring with us yesterday either so where did you pick her up from Fate? You sure know how to pick the kid's with a difference. Do you have any Information about her?"

"Sein actually It was Admiral Chrono who asked If we would look after Mato while the Claudia was attending to a sensitive mission not wanting her to go with a normal department guardian and you know what? I completely forgot about the Information pack he gave us, "Bardiche do you mind displaying her profile for me?"

" **Yes Sir** " a lump quickly forming in Fate's throat as she scanned over the Information displayed by her Devices holographic screen, **Name** Mato Kuroi **Gender** : Female **age** 12 **height** 155cm tall **Wizard Rank** AAA+ **Occupation** Student **Species** Unknown Human Hybrid **Previous Planet Of Residence.** Earth, a slight chill running down her spine realizing why her brother wanted Mato with them.

"Nanoha shes from Earth, no wonder Chrono was so Insistent we took Mato with us, he Is probably hoping we will be able to get to know her better than he has been able to on the Claudia, It says here Mato Is incredibly strong and resilient for her age and can often be found alone or overlooking something Mato has taken her Interest In."

 _sfx:_ crunch..

 _Sfx:_ crunch..crunch:.. Eating a piece of fruit walking through door Mato Kuroi could not deny she often took Interest In things other people did In the distance, It was how she often found her adversary's In the past and was able to find out what they were planning before being able to strike In the future.

"Fate Is It OK If Mato joins your team? I would like to see what her potential Is, It says here Mato has been avoiding using her own abilities since she boarded the Claudia and I would really like to find out why?"

"That's a good question why has Mato been avoiding using her abilities? OK I see no problem with that Nanoha" both females spotting Mato Kuroi just walking though the door, her drab eyes curiously looking around wondering what all the excitement was about before being joined by Vivio and Co

"Whats all the noise about Vivio?" the girl may be a little excitable but often a good bank of knowledge and Information along with her friends, there was only one Mato Kuroi was not so sure on and If possible would like to find out why her gut told her Einhard was on a downhill spiral.

"Good morning, I was just about to come looking for you but you being here saves me some time. It's customary on our second day of the training tour to have a land combat exhibition where both adults and children take part, we adults will have our maximum power limited but otherwise we're going all out, your going on the red team with Fate" Said Nanoha hoping the girl would have no objections.

Carnaaji Training Grounds...

"Alright the red team Is Fate, Tiana, Subaru, Einhald, Caro, Corona and Mato against Nanoha, Lutecia, Vivio, Rio, Erio, and Myself, for the red team, hit point's will be deducted using the official DASS tags, also avoid getting hurt and keep it fair and square.

As everyone changed Into there barrier jackets a gloved hand moved towards her overcoats zipper releasing It from It's threshold so It sat loosely round her shoulders once more, extending both her hands humming slightly blue, black rolls of steel over lapping till Mato Kuroi's **Twin Black Blade's** were being held, her first victim Lutecia **Full Back** **Life** _2200_ **VS** Mato Kuroi **Life** _2500_

"Best wishes to everyone, let the battle begin" _sfx: gong.._

Dashing forward off the building this would mark her first team battle, her proper name remaining unknown to the team. In the distance Lutecia preparing her first barrage **Photon Bullet** before It's release traveling towards her assailant Mato Kuroi being barely able to dodge the onslaught with her current blades however using **Wing Road** or **Airliner** Mato Kuroi could not careless which, managed to avoid most of the damage by using them as a stepping stone" Those tactics will not work so easily with me" was Lutecia's comment to her aggressor landing on the opposite building.

Mato Kuroi **Life** _2000:_ She had been hit, not that she could care, the first attack being just a test of power, wanting to get closer Mato would have to resort to a more forceful ploy although truthfully she was hoping to evade the use of her firearm's.

A flicker of Mato Kuroi's left eye engulfing In flames enhancing her already current combat abilities, her outfit shifting, a loose strap attached to either side of her shorts, her right blade gaining a circular configuration connecting just below her Elbow, the weapon Mato Kuroi's **Rock Cannon** _(capable of firing 20 rocks/bullets/orbs per second In combat serves a similar purpose to a shotgun only with a 46mm opening)_

Briefly dazzled by her attackers small change In weaponry Lutecia cast **Reflect Mirage** however recognized Mato Kuroi's style of magic being similar to her own original Belkan system (an _application of mana given a single-direction)_ Lutecia would be questioning her about that later, destroying the magic circles used to reflect her mana beams.

Mato Kuroi using her **Rock Cannon** rapid firing **Charge Shot** _(Delivering a strong penetrating shot)_ shattering Lutecia's magic circles averting some of her beams, **Rock Cannon's** massive armor plating acting as a barrier against others and what her **Cannon** did not block or butcher Mato Kuroi simply just took In damage before landing not a few meter's away from her target. **Rock Cannon** already having been reconfigured for for her **Blade Kill** \- ( _Deals massive damage to a stunned enemy with her_ **Black Blade** _) I_ n Dual formation Lutecia **Life** 0 Mato Kuroi's **Life** 900

 **Red team Immobiised 1 Knocked Out 4 Still Standing 1**

 **Blue Team Immobiised 2 Knocked Out 4**

For the second round Mato Kuroi found herself against Subaru before facing Nanoha which proved Itself to be somewhat challenging with her up In the air standing on a glowing pink barrier. Bombarding the entire training grounds with a mix of spell's, Option 1 would have been to utilize her **Rock Cannon** In **Gatling gun** formation which had a firing rate of anything between (2,000 to 10,000) rounds per minute depending on the configuration Mato Kuroi had her rotating barrel's In and the energy feeding each of It's 10,000 Bullets.

However with DASS tag's limiting her **Wizard Rank** along with the other adults proved hopeless, as her **Gatling Gun's** each had a **Wizard** **Rank** If her calculations had been correct between, AAA+ to SS or above standing on equal terms with her **Insane Cannon Lance Wizard** **Rank** (?) well let's just say Mato Kuroi may need help calculating that one later.

So It was option 2: With a flare of her left eye engulfing In flames once more her right hand's weapon of choice **Rock Cannon Wizard Rank** AA to SS+,In her left **Black Blade Wizard Rank** A to S, there was one thing Mato Kuroi knew about **Rock Cannon** It's potential was endless.

* * *

 ** _End Chapter 4_**

 _ **The scene in training ground was not particlarly easy to type so please do mind any hiccups,**_ _ **although i am actully quite happy with the end result.  
**_

 _ **The hardest part was probably the wizard Ranks but all my inspiration come's from the many Black Rock Shooter wallpapers found online.**_ **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Title..._** ** _ **The Other Side Of The Dimension**...  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer I Do Not Own Black Black Rock Shooter Or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha_**

 ** _ **Chapter 5  
**_**

 ** _ **Chapher 5 released 24 hours early than planned please enjoy**_**

 ** _ **Thankyou to all who are now following my work in some way but please try to keep the constructive criticism to a minimal I do know my own faults and working towards bettering myself.**_**

* * *

 _After the land combat exhibition..._

Completing the compilation of everyone's ground combat data Nanoha having helped Magane In the kitchen went In search of Mato Kuroi while Fate was busy having some family time with Caro and Erio wondering If she can get the girl to join them for dinner at least once during there holiday and take a group photo to help Immortalize the time they spent together.

"Mato can I ask a little about yourself?" asked Lutecia having found Mato Kuroi by the lakeside earlier hoping to get to know the girl a little better but as silent as she was her style of magic interested Lutecia no end especially after the exhibition earlier.

"We are generally born from stagnant souls but undergo an unknown process that destroys our ego and transforms us Into Black Star's but the majority are corrupted In some way and cannot cope with the amount of stagnant souls, leaving a lot to be disregarded or reverted back to a stagnant soul once again."

"Just so we're on the same page Mato what do you mean by stagnant?" Lutecia asked already having some clues what Mato Kuroi was talking about, It was not like she was new. The the concept of ancient civilizations experimenting with the dead to enhance themselves thanks to the JS Incident which did bring about some unpleasant memories she would rather forget.

Mato Kuroi turning towards Lutecia her body language Inscrutable, however that alone to most set alarm bells ringing. "Stagnant souls are generally dead people who live out their existence within the Threshold, a transit realm between Heaven and Earth where they normally live quiet lives but some like Black Stars are capable of corrupting and If left unattended can endanger the natural order of balance but also over a period of time some human souls can become Stagnant collecting lost feeling, becoming an embodiment of themselves within the Threshold with the same rights as any other beings await purification.

Shocking would not be the word Lutecia would describe this piece of information " And these embodiment's are capable of becoming Black Stars?"

"Yes normally born though an act of bullying or self preservation If selected undergo the same unknown process as those who are classed as dead but If killed by their human counterpart ... as punishment undergo the process themselves but outside the transit realm the Other-world."

It not taking Lutecia to be a genius to work out why Mato Kuroi had paused half way though her sentence her eyes dimly lit, the girl had been punished for an act of violence against the Inhabitants of the Other-world.

So It does not matter whether or not the soul Is alive or dead just as long as Its stagnant It Is capable of meeting a certain set of qualifications for the process to begin, Oh Mato I'm sorry" Lutecia would be talking to Fate and Nanoha about this carefully later when Mato Kuroi was not In an audible range, the girl had obviously been though something traumatic and been pushed beyond her human limitation.

"But Earth Is classified as a Non-administrated world I know that much from Nanoha she use to live there at one point, no one would have guessed that kind of Magic Is capable anymore" Lutecia breathed heavily her eyes fixated on the the girl looking directly It her.

"Earth now may know little about the supernatural however It does not mean It does not exist, It was only a few thousand of years ago when the Ancient Egyptians who where an extremely powerful race of magical beings called Earth home, many who went to great efforts to ensure the survival of their souls after death, casting spells from a Tomb known as Book of the Dead to preserve the bodies and spirits for the voyage through the Threshold or underworld depending on your view Into the afterlife the tomb Itself written by many priests over a thousand years period."

Mato Kuroi wanting to know more about her current self had spent more time In the library after quitting basketball along with the Information she learned while In the Threshold before her return had taken her down a very Interesting route.

"So Earth had something like that In the past, they sound similar to Ancient Belka which has been lost In a large dimensional dislocation over 1000 years ago, many rulers deciding to strengthen their own bodies artificially after advancements In the field of human life manipulation and forced that same fate upon their descendants"

Ancient wisdom making Mato Kuroi eye's radiate eerily "I do see the comparable differences between the two lost civilizations and the magic Interwoven throughout the lives of there people in both the past and there descendants of today."

Mato Kuroi not elaborating any further than she had to however knew just because a civilization has been lost to reality does not always mean it fades with passage of time. On the contrary with Threshold being in constant flux with both Heaven and Earth saw to that and not everything was what it seemed, after all you are talking about a place where any desire except to revive can come true.

A place where lost ancient technology Is recreated through unknown processes creating Black Stars/Other-selves and other beings as bounty hunters In an effort to combat the ever growing numbers of corrupted souls within Its deformed walls and only a few like herself ever manage to escape even If It did mean facing punishment.

It was only a few minutes later that a pink ball of energy could be seen flying over head, pausing, Mato Kuroi having taken notice before It shot off In the same direction It once had arrived, Nanoha's presence could be felt entering the Lakeside soon after, "Mato here you are I have been looking for you, Lutecia your here too?"

"Nanoha If Its OK I would like to talk with you and Fate later after visiting Vivio I here the she Is pretty exhausted after today's match but I wanted to have a chat with Mato before hand and ask her about her fighting style first" Mato Kuroi deciding not to pay the two females conversation any attention until asked.

"Mato do you think It possible Ancient Belka and Egypt may have been allies at some point in time a few thousand years ago, I mean It would compliment why your Cannon summoning feels so similar to my own?"

"Egypt why would?" Nanoha now sounding very much confused and Mato Kuroi never once making an attempt to elaborate on their conversation, her dull eyes showing sign's of interest throughout their discussion.

"It Is possible an earth human study conducted suggests that Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs were subjected to genetic engineering by beings not from Earth and If you look Into the time scale the two civilizations did exist In close proximity to one another but In conclusion to a seven year long study which mapped the genomes of nine Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh's DNA showed the rulers to have numerous mysterious traits."

"Human life manipulation?" whispered Lutecia her eyes traveling back towards her silent friend, could It really be possible that Ancient Belkan once had contact or even used the Egyptians as guinea pigs for there research before applying It to themselves as ludicrous as It sounded It was a thousand years ago and Ancient Belkan was not exactly known to be charitable towards outsiders unless It was of cause to benefit them In some way.

And It has also been noted that they did not only expand political Influence to other countries but also to other worlds as well with the aid of there scientific advances.

* * *

 **End Of Ch5**

 **If People want to read the battle scene between Nanoha or Subaru against Mato i'll write it as an omake if given enough request's however this offer is only open till Chapter 6 is released next tuesday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Title...Unknown Life...version 2  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer I Do Not Own Black Black Rock Shooter Or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha_**

 ** _ **Chapter** 6_**

 ** _I'm back after_** ** _ ** _Christmas holidays_** hope everybody enjoyed the festive season. here's my latest release enjoy_**

 ** _Where will be punctuation errors occasionally_**

* * *

 _Carnaaji Day 3..._

Lutecia having explained what she knew of Mato Kuroi's situation and Vivio and Co back to enjoying there holiday after the previous evenings actives, It had really not come as a shock to Nanoha to learn the Ancient Egyptians may have had contact with Belkan as she may have liked but In truth rumors like this have circulated around the earth for decades If not centuries before her time.

But how many times does one really look at ones own planet of origins as a whole, like most Nanoha had been taught a majority of Japanese history with a brief look into world history but unless you actually decided to major In the subject It was unlikely to be taken any further, placing basic academics of the modern Japanese High School first.

However the Information Lutecia had provided was particularly Interesting, making scientists who thought humans were descended from apes look silly. "If Ancient Belkan once had contact with Earth what Is the likelihood humans are just settlers who saw Earth as a perfect new home?"

"I'd say you could be on to something Nanoha but It would have been centuries ago If not more, I would doubt that the evidence would even exist today, but It would make for a very interesting discovery on your home planets behalf, but more to the current question of what are we going to do with Mato once we get home?" Asked Fate knowing very well she would be returning to duty soon after, however was very much planning on watching Vivio In the Intermediate championships.

"I'll get Vivio and Mato to help me clean out the guest bedroom until we hear what the Bureau's plans are?"

"Well from what Lutecia told us I don't think an Investigation will help Mato very much however Ancient Belkan presence on Earth Is and any Lost Logia still left behind, It'll be that what the Claudia will no doubt be told to concentrate on"

"I don't know Fate, the Bureau searching for Lost Logia again on Earth has me kind of jumpy and theirs no way Earth Is not going to know the difference between a replacement artifact commissioned by the Bureau and the real thing."

Leaving the adults to there gossip, joining Vivio and Friends who had decided to group up and have more than a three word conversation with there silent friend who was now surrounded by a ring of girls Vivio leading the pack much to Mato Kuroi's discomfort In one form or another " Mato are you going to be joining us In the Intermediate Championships?"

The only answer to her question being Mato Kuroi tilting her head off to one side In confusion never having heard of the event before to no surprise. "Don't tell me you have never heard of It before, Its the DASS Dimensional Sports Association Official Magic Competition aimed at 10 to 19 year old's where young Mages all over the T.S.A.B Administered worlds compete."

"No" said Mato doubting whether she would even consider competing In the competition to begin with, hating the fact her magic was restricted which was somewhat discomforting to her when one could always find something more suited to her talents, a warrior who has murdered should not be completing In a Dimensional Sports Tournament being one of her first thoughts In the forefront of her mind.

"It Is a bit like the matches we had with Nanoha and Fate Mama but the matches are fought without limitations and each contestant will have their own personal life point calculator. It Is a battle of the brightest young combat Mages from all over the Administered worlds the Inter Middle Championships, Einhard Is going to be joining in Pleeeease join In with us?" the enthusiasm In the young girls was enthralling to say the least.

And for the first time this year Vivio and Co were to eligible to enter along with Lutecia who was pumping her fist Into the air "Its a good place to check how you are progressing In your magic and strike arts"

"I don't see eligibility problems concerning your age Mato and your father Is part of the T.A.S.B so you can't say Citizenship Is ether, but race Is and Mato's race Is unknown? to the Bureau till the Investigation Is pronounced complete so Vivio don't push her too much Into competing for something she may not be allowed enter In the first place

Said Fate walking up to the group however If Mato was going to be staying with them Fate wanted a complete survey of the girls arsenal, a job which had yet to be verified by the Claudia. "Mato after we go home the day after tomorrow you'll be staying with us until further notice however before that I need to lodge a complete record of everything you carry?"

"I can't, Mato's voice as dry and uncaring as usual, her eyes surveying the rooms current layout prompting Fate to raise her voice sounding more like an Enforcer prosecuting a criminal with as little care or respect than a 12 year old child.

"And why can't you?" asked Fate her no nonsense tone leaving little room for error, Nanoha walking over concerned her partner may be taking things too far since Mato's case was a little different than when she had adopted both Caro Ru Lushe and Erio Mondial after the JS Incident. But Mato being wired the way she was made little difference to her If someone could or could not control their emotions. (a little know fact that would take Fate some time getting used to)

Nanoha was about to intervene when Mato spoke sounding as droll has ever "Not enough room" and It was true with all the furniture scattered throughout the room, how would her entire arsenal fit the confines of the floor?.. A joint thought Shared by everyone _"What the hell is she carrying?"_ they soon would find out. _  
_

Moving outside on Nanoha's decision where there was plenty of floor space to be found soon had gathered everyone wanting a sticky beak Into the girls hidden contents at the training camp/ holiday after the preview from yesterdays match when Mato's **Rock Cannon** offered them a glimpse of what the girl maybe capable of , beating Lutecia **Life** 0 Mato Kuroi's **Life** 900( Not an easy feat even for the most experienced). **  
**

Mato Kuroi taking note where everybody was standing before summoning her entire arsenal In a dazzling display of blue ribbons from a void she both past present and other had used to store her weapons clumped together In a line ready for Inspection, some of her arsenal looking more worn battered and bruised than others.

 **Black Blade -** (Can be transformed Into a giant blade however never used with Its partner blade In giant formation)

 **Rock Cannon** _(capable of firing 20 rocks/bullets/orbs per second In combat serves a similar purpose to a shotgun only with a 46mm opening but also capable of Transfiguring Into other weapons i.e_ _three-barreled Gatling gun/ dual Gatling gun making_ three-barrels each arm more effective to deal with multiple targets firing at a whopping 10,000 bullets a piece but needs _ground support struts_ _and strong enough to be used as a shield against attacks.)_

 ** _Seven Shot_** _( A pistol capable of firing several energy shots before taking a few seconds to reload)_

 **Black** **Sniper** ( _Capable of killing an enemy at a distance)  
_

 **War Hammer** ( Deals damage to enemies ) the weapon reminding Fate of Vita's **Iron Hammer** (named **Graf Eisen** ) but obviously never looked used.

And finally a black Square 2 pronged weapon mounted to a 1 metre wide by 2 and a half metre length fork connecting just above her elbow, Its standby form reminding Nanoha of Raising Heart only black and more aggressive, Mato never giving an Indication that It had a second formation as It was most likely never used like her War Hammer.

Even with their scratched and dented face plating some weapons more so than others, **Rock Cannon** stood out from the crowd, a clear Indication It was most likely her favorite weapon of choice on the battlefield, looking like It had Suffered several severe blows to It's armor plating In the past, the self-repair system only ever repairing the Internal structure and most likely only ever doing minor repairs to the exterior armor plating.

Another weapon that looked well used was her **Black Blade** although still sharp slaughtering many who came across Its path was not a weapon to be underestimated because of condition alone serving her well In the past. **  
**

Each weapon obviously magical In nature firing from Mato Kuroi's massive magical reserves. Each having multiple forms and Is self-repairing was another fact to be learned by the group later, but the biggest question plaguing group Is why she held unused weapons.

"Is that all?"

* * *

 **End of _Chapter 6_**

 ** _ch7 on its way_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Title...Unknown Life...version 2  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer I Do Not Own Black Black Rock Shooter Or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha_**

 ** _ **Chapter** 7_**

 ** _I'm back hope you enjoy_** ** _ ** _Christmas holidays h_** ere's another Chapter, sorry It has taken awhile my excuse ..A string of bad events lead me to not being able to write for awhile none of my stories have been abandoned and I plan on completing both so I hope you continue reading.  
_**

 ** _Where will be punctuation errors occasionally_**

* * *

 **Previously**

Each weapon obviously magical In nature firing from Mato Kuroi's massive magical reserves. Each having multiple forms and Is self-repairing was another fact to be learned by the group later, but the biggest question plaguing group Is why she held unused weapons.

"Is that all?"

* * *

 _Carnaaji Day 3_

Shaking her head In retaliation, the fact each weapon had multiple forms left out " That's quite an impressive collection Mato do you know where you received any of them? Nanoha Intervened placing a hand on her partners shoulder not expecting an answer from the girl herself.

"No the reality's too distorted Information lost or purposely destroyed" came Mato's barely audible voice In a strange bout of emotion that startled the group momentarily.

"Convenient" Fate commented dryly, only for the air around Mato becoming rather eerie as the personality the group had become so accustomed retook "Not really, Information that Is thousands of years old generally loses Its appeal as reality contorts and knowledge Is lost only for It to be Interwoven Into our memories therefore the Threshold Itself a place where wishes and desire can come true as long as your strong enough."

Memories of the Book Of Darkness case ( **Once the book of the night sky** ) only for It to be renamed back to Its true name by Hayate Yagami their commanding officer and close friend retaking the forefront of fates mind briefly, all the trouble It had caused In the past with Its misguided Information along with a few hundred different Investigations her and her colleagues had attended to over the years.

Looking over towards the forked weapon what reminded Nanoha of a cruder version of her device, gathering her Interest "Mato whats that called"?

Peering over to what had gathered her caretakers Interest, walked towards the device studying It temporarily making It clear Mato had never seen the device before today, testing Its weight, her lower arm disappearing up the Innards In search of a trigger to just below elbow " **Black Enchantment** " Mato Finally pronounced.

 **Black Enchantment** (Magical Combat Amulet) used for conjuring spells of various nature.

However unlike her other Inventory **Black Enchantment** requirements were somewhat more complex and she had never been the best at mathematics to begin with let alone one In a far distant language she barely understood or cared about In the 1st place, If she was ever required to shoot or break something **Rock Cannon** In all Its different variations had been more than capable let alone something she had never seen before.

Silently responding to her thoughts on a sequence of blue ribbons, the sound of black metal folding In on Itself coming to rest just above her chest as a recognizable star shaped pendant, the droll look In her eyes making It clear this piece of equipment would take some educated studying.

"You've never seen It before have you?" Lutecia commented amusingly spotting a well disguised brief sign of success dance across her eyes.

"It responds as Intended but I must admit **Black Enchantment** Is new to my Inventory " Black Star don't automatically get granted weaponry most were earned, customized to each user through there desire of true life experiences or on the battlefield. A fleeting thought crossing her mind, she was still connected to the great power the Threshold held.

"Well Its getting late so I think we should call It a night for now and leave any official demonstrations for Nanoha later. I'll log this with command to profile later" Fate Indicated towards the Inventory sprawled on the concrete that had soon disappeared on Matos command.

"Yes well Mato you'll be staying with us so you get the guest bedroom until your father gets back from the off duty from the Claudia" Nanoha said exciting Vivio somewhat of there new house guest.

* * *

By the end of the Final day water sports and hot springs, land combat exhibition and picnic lunch, by mid afternoon they where heading to the dimensional port destination Mid-Childa Capital before arriving at the destination and excitement over the Inter-middle championships.

"Mato sure you don't want to participate?" Corona asked while waiting for their transport outside one of the departure terminals

"I'm sure" Mato responded drolly not that she was not interested In the tournament on the contrary she was quite Interested In learning the skill level of the combatants on this planet just not In a competition.

"Have you ever fought a Golem before? perhaps you can help with practice for the championships? Corona curious of her background probed

Mato not wanting to explain the full extent of her background something of which she had managed to somewhat bypass decided on plan sugarcoat. "Somewhat yes but depending on the size of the Golem also depends on the speed and power of the opponent and of course Its master, Just because the Golem Is bigger does not always mean more power, the hardest opponents have been human sized packed with a lot of power they are usually labeled as dolls and can be used as a set depending on Its masters mental ability.

"I never thought of that" Corona commented offhandedly.

"That of course does not mean the bigger Golems are easy opponents but takes the master longer to create and are normally used for guard duty as they can sometimes be slow moving but somewhat problematic If they are using the ground as shrapnel, nothing Is as It seems In the Threshold you can be somewhat surprised, trust your instinct, don't let your opponent see fear It can be a powerful weapon.

"The Threshold sounds like a pretty dangerous place" Vivio piped in.

"Different people different beliefs everything fights for what they believe In even If It Is what others consider wrong, you'll find out for yourself one day" Mato finished completely avoiding Vivio but left a strange silence in the group before there transport pulled In a Mini Van.

* * *

 **End Ch7**

 **There we are all Rocks weapons laid out hope you enjoyed.. next chapter will be on my** **second account Reznor Flash..Story..** **Possibilities A Ghost Hunt Story**


End file.
